


Deceit v. Touch Starvation

by midnight_penguins



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Lilo and Stitch - Freeform, Multi, Touch Starved Deceit, minor angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_penguins/pseuds/midnight_penguins
Summary: Deceit is touch starved and is in love with the other sides. When he is invited to movie night, things ensue.





	Deceit v. Touch Starvation

Deceit always felt jealous when the other sides would cuddle. Hell, he felt jealous when they were just touching casually. To make matters worse, Deceit was in love with all four of them. Deceit wanted to tell them so  _ fucking  _ bad. But he couldn’t. They were already in a relationship and there was no room for him in it. When he was invited to movie night, he knew he would be toast.

 

* * *

Deceit sat on the armchair. He could make it through this night. He then heard bickering coming from the kitchen.

 

“I told you, Virge, we should watch The Lion King!” Roman said as he walked into the room. 

 

“Roman, you would not believe just how wrong you are. We should watch Moana!” Virgil said exasperated. Virgil then sat down on the couch with a huff, muttering about where Roman could put his movie choice. 

 

Deceit rolled his eyes and said, “We could  _ not  _ watch Lilo and Stitch.” 

Patton then walked in with a large bowl of popcorn. 

 

“That sounds great, kiddo! Right?” Patton looked at Roman and Virgil, pointedly. 

 

Roman nodded sheepishly. Virgil nodded. Deceit sighed.  _ How could he possibly be in love with these four goofballs? _ There something he loved about each of them and loved to do something with them. With Roman, he loved Roman’s courage and how unafraid he was to be feminine. Dee loved to act out scenes with Roman. It was always fun and very flirty. Deceit and Patton loved to pull prank wars on each other occasionally. Deceit loved how sweet Patton was to them. 

 

What Deceit loved about Virgil, was that even though he was more anxious than the others, he still could try new things that he might enjoy. Deceit loved to listen to music with Virgil. Deceit loved how Logan was constantly chiming in random facts. It was adorable. What he and Logan did was just hang out in comfortable silence. Deceit wanted to so badly be hugged by Patton. To be kissed by Roman. To hold hands with Virgil. To snuggle with Logan as he read. Deceit tried to initiate casual touches when he interacted with the other sides. He had been hoping that they wouldn’t notice that he would hang on for longer than normal. 

 

Patton clapped his hands. 

“Alright, kiddos, let’s start! Everyone ready?”

“Affirmative.”

“Yeah.”

“You bet!”

“ _ No.”  _

Patton smiled and said, “Everyone on the couch!” 

Oh no. If they were all on the couch, Deceit didn’t know what would happen. Maybe he should just rip the bandaid off. Get on the couch, go to the corner and just hope that they won’t notice. Deceit got off the armchair and sat on the couch tentatively. Patton sat down next to Deceit gleefully, putting the popcorn on the table. Logan sat next to Patton, Virgil sat next to Logan, and Roman sat next to Virgil. Patton sighed and put his arms around Deceit and Logan. He then pressed play. 

* * *

 

God damn it, thought Deceit. It felt so fucking  _ nice. _ He wished that this could happen more often. He was trying to restrain himself, because none of them liked him, obviously. Patton was just trying to make more room for everyone. He was just being courteous. Even if Patton was, it still felt wonderful.  _ Was this what he’d been missing out on? _ He really wanted to put his head on Patton’s chest. Since Patton was really engrossed in watching the movie, Patton probably wouldn’t notice him. So Deceit did. Patton’s chest was so soft and comfortable. A small smile formed on Deceit’s lips. 

 

* * *

 

Even if Patton did not notice-Logan did. Logan thought that it was odd and interesting at the same time. If Logan was being perfectly candid, he had noticed that Deceit tended to linger when the other sides initiated touch. He glanced over at Deceit. Dee looked so content, just by having his head on Patton’s chest. Logan moved forward and grabbed the remote. He pressed pause. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Logan? Is everything okay, kiddo?” 

“Everything is fine. I believe that there is a matter for us to discuss.” 

 

Deceit looked up blearily from Patton’s chest. 

 

“I believe that Deceit is touch starved and wants to pursue a romantic relationship.” 

 

Deceit bolted up and started to sweat. Virgil, Roman, and Patton looked at him with concern.

 

“ It  _ is  _ what it seems,” Deceit said, trying not to panic too much. 

 

“Then what is it, kiddo? You know you can talk to us, right?” 

 

“ _ N-No,”  _  How would Deceit begin? He never thought that this would ever happen. 

 

“I  _ hate  _ all of you. I’ve  _ hated  _ all of you for so long. I  _ don’t  _ want to be with you,” Deceit said quietly. There. He said it. 

 

“Why, Dee, I wish you would have said so sooner. I could’ve been making you swoon sooner!” Roman said, grinning.  _ Wait,what? _

 

“I  _ do  _ understand.” 

 

“We’ve been trying to ask you out for weeks, but you never seemed to get it,” Virgil explained. 

 

“I very much  _ don’t  _ want to be in a relationship with you guys,” Deceit said, smiling. 

Patton kissed Deceit’s cheek. 

 

“I  _ totally don’t  _ want to cuddle or anything.” Deceit said, smirking. 

 

“C’mere,” Patton said. 

Deceit leaned back into Patton’s chest. Virgil put his arms around Roman and Logan. He then held Patton’s hand. Logan leaned into Patton. Roman curled up his legs and burrowed his face into Virgil’s chest. Patton pressed play again and they got engrossed in the movie. Deceit totally  _ didn’t  _ feel extremely happy. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
